This invention relates generally to pressing irons and more specifically to lightweight irons having spray and instant extra steam features.
Although lightweight irons have recently become available to the ironing public, none of same are known to provide spray and instant extra steam features wherein the controls for these features are conveniently located at the front of the handle for ready thumb actuation by one ironing without the necessity of releasing or changing one's grip on the iron.